You're the only You
by Fray Ray
Summary: It doesn't matter much she looks like her, dresses like her, or talks like her... She will never be her... Angst... Charactor death... Rated T just to be safe...


**Character Death… Just a warning… I wasn't going to tell you some people might get unhappy…**

**I do not own them…**

**Summary: She may look like her and talk like her but she wasn't her… Angst**

* * *

She looks a lot like her. No doubt about that. She has short red hair, the same beautifully colored eyes. He really didn't notice it until today, Until Cheryl told him about the resemblance.

"_Matt, are you sure that your okay?" Cheryl asked for what had to be the third time today._

"_I am fine," he sighed turning back into her office and shutting the door, knowing she wasn't just going to leave it._

"_I'm talking personally, Matt," she looked him straight in the eyes._

"_Yeah, my 'personal' life is great. I have Anna and everything's great," he nodded with a smile trying to prove his point. He knew he used the wrong name when Cheryl raised an eyebrow. He usually call's her 'An,' anyways._

"_Her name's Andy," Cheryl responded and heard him mutter a 'shit' before she continued, "You know, she may look like her, talk like her, dress like her, hell you two may even have sex like you did with her, but she will never be Emily."_

"_I know she won't, Cheryl."_

"_Then how come you picked a girl who looked like, talks like, and dresses like her?" Cheryl's voice was soft._

_Matt didn't answer. He just turned and walked out of the office._

He told the truth, he really hadn't noticed. Maybe he hadn't been looking at it. He was still trying to forget her. Though, he knew that would never happen. But it was there, they did have certain characteristics alike.

She wore a plain black tank top and cotton jogging pants around the house like Emily had. There were times when her voice was on exact match to Emily's. The sex was good like with Emily, but there wasn't love behind it.

Matt sighed and grabbed his keys, "I'm going out."

"Again?!" came the shriek of Anna/Andy.

"There's somewhere I have to go."

"Who is it? Hmm? Just tell me. Who is the other girl?" she crossed her arms and he rolled his eyes. They've been together six months and she always accuses him of cheating. Can you say paranoid?

"There isn't one, An," he sighed and rubbed a hand across his face.

"Then where do you go so much?"

"Work," he answered grabbing the door handle.

"No one works that much," she rolled her eyes, "Unless they're having sex with their partners."

Matt winced at this and struggled slightly before he could say anything, "My partners a guy…"

She let out a loud puff of breathe, "Whatever, I am staying my house tonight. Bye." She walked out the door.

He shook his head. That girl had some problems. He opened the door and headed to the elevator. He got in his car and drove to a flower shot. Tulips were her favorite. The store owner already knew what he wanted and he was gone as quick as he had come. Back in the car he drove to an all too familiar spot.

He got out sat on the ground.

"Hey Em," he started, "I brought you tulips. Your favorite. Anna, wait no Andy, accused me of there being someone else. I guess there technically is. There's you. She's kinda like you, in simple unimportant ways like looks. Yeah, I guess it's like what Cheryl told me today. It really doesn't matter how much she dresses like you or looks like you, she's not you. And you know what, that hurts Em. In this really, kinda selfish way, that hurts. You're supposed to be here. And you're not… God, I love you Emily," he was interrupted as his phone started to ring. Looking down he saw it was Cheryl. That meant one thing. He bent over and laid the flowers on the ground and kissed the stone that marked her grave, "I gotta go. You know work is. I'll talk to you later."

And with that, he got up and walked away. The last year had gone by so fast and he would do anything to go back to when Emily's car was totaled by a drunk driver.

Despite himself, Matt smiled. There would be no other Emily's in the world. And for some reason…. That made him happy.

* * *

Hoped you liked it... REVIEW


End file.
